In several fields, such as building construction, application of a flowable media such as an adhesive, mastic, etc. is needed. An example of drywall joint compound as a flowable media is used in the following disclosure to illustrate embodiments of the invention, however, the invention is not so limited. Other flowable media such as adhesives, mastics, etc. are considered within the scope of the invention.
Flowable media, such as drywall joint compound, is used extensively in new building construction and old building remodeling. Several flowable media are designed to harden after application when a solvent or carrier media evaporates from the flowable media. As a result, these flowable media are typically sold in sealed containers such as plastic buckets, etc. to keep the solvent or carrier from evaporating until after the desired application to a construction surface. The sealed container keeps the flowable media from drying prematurely, and allows storage of the flowable media for extended periods of time.
When applying drywall joint compound, a dispensing tool is commonly used. The dispensing tool typically includes a chamber that holds a large amount of drywall joint compound, which reduces the need to frequently load up a trowel, and the dispensing tool is designed to dispense the compound in a more controlled pattern than a conventional trowel with an even thickness as desired.
Because the drywall joint compound hardens within a few hours, the dispensing tool must be cleaned after each use to prevent residual compound from hardening to the inside surfaces, moving parts, etc. of the dispensing tool. The cleaning process can be quite time consuming, depending on the type of dispensing tool. Additionally, at least some portion of the drywall joint compound is wasted in the cleaning process.
What is needed is a device and method that reduces or eliminates the time consuming cleaning process currently necessary with dispensing devices. What is also needed is a device and method that reduces waste of a dispensed flowable media, such as drywall joint compound.